Abandon
by SpaceSword16
Summary: While studying other cultures and groups Toralei's biggest secret is revealed when her sister shows up out of nowhere. However The older Werecat is hiding something as well. Will Clawdeen and the others be able to fit the pieces together (and bring the sisters together) before it's too late?
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"now you werewolves in here know of how a pack is ran by an alpha male and female, followed by Beta and so forth. However can anyone exsplain how Werecats form in family groups?"

the teacher asked, prompting all eyes to turn on Toralei, when this was the _last_ topic she wanted to hear about.

"hey, I'm adopted by something _other_ than a werecat. I don't know!"

she retorted, though it was a lie, she did know...all too well. though she didn't want to talk about it at all.

"No need to torture Toralei guys. There is a transfer student here from Eclipse academy for the gifted, she'll exsplain more about it but first...There is some things you must know."

He paced back and forth across the room as he spoke, his shoes barely making a sound.

"first off there is no alpha male in a clowder, not the same ways as it is in a wolf pack anyway. Clowders are lead mostly by a Queen...Were as the King is over protection and providing. They have a ability similar to the Alpha stare among werewolves...Though only few are born with it and in high ranking Clowders or Clans...The offspring of the Queen who does not have it is cast out."

the whole room gasped in shock at this though Toralei attempted to not look down or uncomfortable, deciding rather to check her phone that she hid in her text book.

"now that is out of the way...Let me Introduce Artemis, The _future_ Queen of the Western Clans."

Toralei's eyes widened when a Werecat walked in with short, skaterish dark hair that was dyed blue and green (which contrasted greatly with her white fur) along her arms were black stripes that made her look similar to a tiger.

"hello...Nice to meet you all."

she spoke in a silky, though sincere tone as she looked out over the class.

"I am Artemis Tainia, though of course my last name is a pain so just call me Stripe."

All eyes omce again landed on Toralei as the older ghoul's eyes widened.

Toralei suppressed a hiss as she stood and walked over to the door, pausing as she passed the white furred werecat who had taken a step back as if threatened.

"Don't you dare ruin _this_ for me too."

"wait a minute..."

Artemis turned toward the werewolf that had spoken, feeling an rather authoritive power about her.

"werecats...Is Toralei?"

Clawdeen had no idea how to put her thoughts into words without sounded cruel, rude, or both and being blunt just didn't seem right, though to her surprise Artemis just answered

"Toralei is a year younger than Me. There were six of us...Three boys and three girls. I am sorry but Toralei's story isn't mine to tell. Now excuse me while I go find my sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Artimas sighed as she climbed up into the belfry, taking a seat beside Toralei who hissed and moved away from her.

"sis...seriously. I enrolled here for a reason..." Artimas stated, barely dodging a swipe from Toralie's claws.

"yeah, to make my life here miserable! Go on home back to mommy, this street cat doesn't need you or your ilk! I have my own clowder! I am my own Queen! I don't need you around nor do I want you around!" she stated earning a sigh from Artimas, who stood up and walked away, not even pausing to look back.

Toralei couldn't help the sob that exscaped her throat when she heard the door close. typical. she doesn't care. She never did...If she did she wouldn't have...She woudn't... she didn't allow herself to finish that sentance as the dark memories took over her, causing her to sob.

Artimas sighed as she sat in an empty class room, not even caring if she was seen or not. She didn't want to go back to class, not after that. Run back to Mom...Yeah right. Sometimes I wish I could. she thought, just as she heard the bell rang. sighing she decided to head to lunch, though she had suddenly lost her appitite.

"Hey, you look down. What did Toralei do to you?"

the werewolf from before said, sitting down beside of her, causing her to sigh.

"it's not what she said...It's what...Never mind. I deserved it."

She stated, transforming into a large panther sized cat before rushing off, nearly startling the headmistress off her horse in the process.

"was that Artimas?"

Bloodgood asked Clawdeen who just nodded.

"what is going on? Toralei's being weirder than usual and Artimas was nearly crying. Is there something between those two, I mean we know they're sisters?"

Bloodgood sighed at the question.

However it wasn't Bloodgood that answered, but Toralei who had just walked in.

"yeah she's my sister...But the normies could catch her and stick her in a lab somewhere for all I care. The Meinu sure never cared about me." Toralei stated, brushing past them.

"do I even want to know what Meinu is?" Clawdeen asked.

"No. It's a Werecat term similar to...well the insult for a female dog." Grace responded.

Artimas stopped running when she reached the forest surrounding the school, memories of the past flooding her mind with the sound of crying and pleads as well as the sight of blood on her snow white fur.

No wonder she hates me. I am a fucking horrible person.

She thought, leaping up into a tree and untransforming.

She stayed there for some time, until she heard a horse snort underneath her.

"You didn't tell them about about your mother did you?"

Bloodgood asked softly, hearing the girl sigh from overhead.

"no. There's no need for them to think I'm some form of freak and My sister doesn't need a reason else to hate me."

Artimas stated, leaping down from the tree and landing on her feet.

"I don't think you would find yourself facing dishonor here for such a miniscule thing, unless your sister desides to make a huge deal that she doesn't even believe in. What I am saying is this place isn't like a clouder...Find friends not allies and just be yourself. Whatever training you got is out the window here."


	3. Chapter 3

Artimas signed as she jumped into the pool, allowing herself to sink to the bottom before darting toward the surface. She needed to clear her head, though bloodgood was right, she did need to let it be known why she was hear.

Her sensitive hearing picked up the sound of someone watching her, causing her to sigh.

"yeah, I can swim. Jeez."

she growled before diving back under, resurfacing toward the ladder.

"I see that. How can a werecat swim?"

a disembodied voice asked, earning a groan.

"I **was** the heir to my clowder okay? I **_had_** to learn to protect them, though I did a piss poor job of it."

Artimas responded, shaking the water from her hair before sighing and grabbing the towel she brought.

"wait? you said was? but I thought you were the Clan's Princess?"

Artimas closed her eyes, remembering being publicly ridiculed by all she loved, even the person she had risked everything for.

"I am no Princess...nor queen. I am the hire to nothing in particular. Now either come out from where ever the hell you are or go creep out someone else."

she retorted, only to have a ghost ooze up from the floor.

"Sorry, I sometimes forget I can do that. I'm spectra by the way."

Artimas just smirked and then continued to dry off.

"Artimas, though you knew that already obviously. I guess you're here to ask why Toralie stepped on my tail in Science or why her two flunkies decided to dump a bucket of red paint over my head?"

she asked with a sigh, though Spectra shook her head.

"Actually I wanted to know why Toralei teared up when I meantioned you? Are you two really sisters? Why don't you live..."

Artimas felt herself hiss without meaning to, her fur bristleing.

"Toralei is the youngest of six of us. I and my twin brother are the oldest. Growing up I made a mistake and Toralei hates me, as she has every right to do."

she answered before walking off, though to her surprise another voice stated

"She doesn't hate you."

 _great. what is this? spy on the new ghoul until she turns bat shit crazy day?_ Artimas thought sarcastically as she turned around to find a young werewolf, one that smelled like the she-wolf in her class.

"and how would you know that?"

She demanded, though her eyes burned, this day just could 't get any worse.

"Because I overheard Bloodgood and her talking. She is **_afraid_** of you."

Artimas's mind flashed back to the images of blood and crying.

"that's fucking worse and I don't fucking blame her."

she retorted before walking off.

"man she is unpleasent." Howleen muttered once she was gone.

"I think she just has a lot on her mind."

Spectra responded.

Artimas sighed as she walked through the halls of the school.

 _join a club, make friends..._

She thought, her tail twiching in annoyance as she looked over the list.

Sighing she settled for the swim club, though she didn't want to risk going anywhere near the pool again today in cause the were-Pup and ghost was there.

 _Sorry Head mistress...Won't make any friends today._

"


	4. Chapter 4

Toralei felt phantom pains as she kicked a nearly flat soccer ball around the now empty field. it was the night of a full moon and she was restless. It would be a whole lot easier to run the energy off if she would transform but she wouldn't let herself do that, not since she was still just a kitten. _She ruined everything...even me._

she thought, hearing something Yelp when the soccer ball missed the goal and shot into the underbrush.

"I know ya don't like me but did you have to kick that thing into my face?"

Clawdeen's voice stated as she walked out, dusting her hands off.

"Sorry, i didn't hear or smell you. Shouldn't you be running with your pack somewhere besides prowling the school grounds?"

Toralei retorted, catching Clawdeen off guard.

 _Wait...Did she just appologize?_

"I have a house full of siblings. You'd choose a schoolyard over a bunch of rowdy pups anyday."

She retorted before asking

"why aren't you with Pursephone and Meowlody? I passed them stalking _something_ in beast mode a few miles back?"

Clawdeen questioned, her ears twitching at the sligntest of sound.

"I can't transform...Well I _can_ physically I guess but I...I haven't been in that form since I was a Kitten."

Toralei's ears lay nearly flat on her head and her voice quivered. It was insulting to have such power and not use it, or not to be able to.

"why? if you don't mind my asking?"

Clawdeen asked, moving to put a hand on Toralei's shoulder, noticing how she barely even glanced at her.

"The conclave happened...I was the runt...I got my tail handed to me. End of discussion."

sje responded, pulling away and walking over to a lone bench by the field, sitting down, her ears twiching as a loud, low, scream filled the air, her eyes glowing red breifly before returning to normal.

"what the fang was that?"

Clawdeen asked, earning a sigh.

"Artimas."


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis was restless as the gravity and power of the full moon was upon her though Also with her increased energy, her emotions became even stronger. She couldn't keep the yowl from starting in her chest, echoing through her body and grew louder and louder until it was echoing off the trees.

She could remember all too clearly the six year old cowering in front of her, injured from her own hand. She could remember the exertion of power that had came from her, pressing like gravity and flooding all weaker than her with a mental pain like fire. She _knew_ how it felt, like you were being crushed under a burning metal. It was a hopeless feeling and to know she could do that, even now sickened her.

Growling, low and steady she aimed her claws at a tree, shredding the bark in a single swipe.

 _You were seven but how could you! You_ _ **were**_ _bigger, stronger….everything. You could have been like Nekolous, you could have said no, you could have left._

She felt another yowl rip through her, this one coming out more and more feral than before.

Toralei and Clawdeen was still talking when this sound echoed through the timbers, causing Toralei to wince, a look of panic.

"Clawdeen, can you contact your brother? I'll try to get Pursephone and meowlody….She's about to enter Manejā and no one will like what happens if she does."

Toralei stated, rushing off.

Once they got back and clawd got there Clawdeen turned to Toralei.

"What is Maejā?"

She asked, earning a look from her brother.

"It's like Machaíri, sis. It's half the reason normies have horror stories about were-creatures."

Clawd explained before returning to wolf form, rushing off toward the sound.

"He's going to head her off…Toralei…You need to transform. It'll be too dangerous for you to come if…"

The gingered furred werecat cut Clawdeen off.

"I can't and I'm going."

"Fine, but you're getting on my back. I'm faster on four feet than you are on two!"

When they got to the place where sounds were Artemis's calls where heard, they saw Clawd circling the large tiger like cat, which snarled and slashed at him.

"Can't you try to control her?"

Meowlody asked Toralei, earning a look.

"Do you not think I would try if I could? Last time I tried to I got hurt!"

She retorted, nearly got knocked backward by Clawd who had been practically threw across the clearing.

"Try! She's your sister!"

Pursephone commanded.

Toralei hissed as she stepped forward, trying to use the power of the moon to strengthen her, though she suddenly found herself knocked backward and pinned in a familiar position under the white mass of muscle, which was growling just inches from her face.

"Stop!"

Clawdeen demanded in her human like for, her eyes glowing with a golden hue and to Toralei's surprise she felt Artemis buckle above her, a groan escaping her.

"You don't _have_ to do this! She's your sister! You wanted to make amends! Remember! This is not you!"

 _How is she controlling her? Is clawdeen that strong?_

Toralei wondered, just as she watched the familiar green eyes above her fill with recognition then horror before she bolted, rushing off toward the trees.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

Toralei muttered, sitting up.

"No problem, but why did you freeze like that?"

Clawdeen responded, extending her hand to help the other girl up.

Toralei glanced down at that, ears dropping.

"Last time she did that….I ended up being deaf for two weeks in one side and barely able to walk for the next four. I was lucky that some old normie lady provided food and shelter for me, though she did mistake me for a regular kitten."

Toralei answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis ran, she ran until her lungs felt like they would burst and she was at the main top of the mountain, an small area marked by the musky smell of wolf.

She paused, huffing the wind to try to find out where she was, only to be nearly knocked backward by a black blur, which caught her so off guard she untransformed.

"Get off me you overgrown pup."

She hissed, shoving the blue eyed black wolf off her before looking around.

"Okay, where the hell is the other one? I know Kati is around here somewhere."

She sighed, just as a tiger colored were cat came from the forest.

"Oh so she has more common sense than you, good to know. I need your guy's help."

Both untransformed in an instant.

"What's up Arty?" the werewolf, a girl with shoulder length hair and dressed in grey and dark blue asked.

"I just almost lost control…thankfully two alpha wolves where there to use their power. I need you two to come with me to monster high, I'm afraid that I might actually hurt someone and you two have stopped me before."

"I can't believe what spectra's blog said. I mean besides her odd sense of style….." Cleo began, however suddenly she became focused on something behind them, prompting both Frankie and Draculaura to turn around, only to freeze in surprise as well.

"Oh my Ra, Are they talking….to each other?"

Cleo asked

"I see it but I don't believe it." Draculaura stated in response as Clawdeen came over, followed by Toralei.

"What are you up to Toralei? There has to be some reason…." Cleo began, earning a eye roll from Clawdeen.

"Cleo, don't. She has enough to worry about today."

Toralei sighed as she walked down the hall, ears and tail twitching uncomfortably.

However then suddenly, she heard Artemis's voice retorting something harsh and sarcastic though it was followed by a laugh and an oof as someone elbowed her in the ribs. Looking around Toraleifelt her blood run cold. There her sister stood with a werecat deep orange fur and red hair and a werewolf that had both dark fur and hair.

They were talking to Howleen, who was laughing at the pair, then Artemis's eyes landed on Toralei and the laughter stopped.

Toralei, took a step back though she quickly realized that Artemis didn't look ready to fight, but almost like she was ready to cry before she turned and rushed off, followed by the werewolf.

"maybe you should go talk to her." Pursephone stated, earning a glare.

"Forget it. Come on, let's get to class."


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, I know I said no ghouls but she is definitely good at casketball." Clawd stated, watching as Artemis dodged both Holt and Manny, dunking the ball in the process.

"Grow up in an environment like mine, you pick up a thing or two."

She stated with a smirk, catching the ball and throwing it to Clawd before adding

"Come on wolf boy. Let's see ya put your skills where your mouth is."

"You're on!"

Toralei smirked as she stood at the other side of the gym.

 _Just you wait. You hurt me, now its time for me to return the favor._

She thought as she snapped a picture of the two, sending it directly to spectra.

Artemis was heading to her locker when suddenly it was snapped shut.

"what's this about you trying to date my brother? He is already with someone! Draculaura!"

Artemis's fur bristled in surprise before she actually let out a laugh.

"no offence to you, Draculaura or Clawd but I wouldn't date him if he was the last dude on earth. I was playing casketball with the guys and he said a ghoul couldn't beat him in a shoot off so I challenged him."

Artemis stated, earning a look.

"Then you might need to tell Draculaura that. She honestly thinks you're up to something."

Artemis sighed and face palmed, though she nodded after sliding her books into her shoulder bag.

"Fine, but then you help me find Spectra, I want to figure out how a Ball game turned into me trying to take Draculaura's boyfriend."

She responded.

"okay, but how do you know Spectra?" Clawdeen agreed as they began to walk toward the bathrooms.

"She kinda cornered me in the gym, startled the crap out of me when she started talking and I couldn't see her. Kinda didn't take long to figure out who wrote that blog after that."

Artemis sighed as soon as she walked into the bathroom, there was one thing she wasn't good with and that was people crying.

"We need to talk."

She stated bluntly, earning a glare from the shorter girl.

"I don't want to talk to you. How could you do that? I told you Clawd and I were dating this morning!"

Artemis sighed.

This is ridiculous. I am going to kill whoever started this shit.

"Look, just between us I don't do dudes okay? I literally was only playing ball with the guys and some idiot took that picture. Clawd wasn't flirting, we were having a shoot off to prove I was just as good a casketball player as the guys."

Artemis stated, earning a surprised look from the two fifteen year olds.

"so that's what you meant when you said you would never date Clawd even if he was the last guy on earth." Clawdeen stated, earning a sigh.

"Yeah, I don't want everyone to know because I do not need the drama of immature idiots but evidently you can't play a game with a dude unless you're trying to date them."

Artemis answered before sighing and adding

"Besides, if I did like guys I wouldn't go after someone's boyfriend. Like seriously."

Toralei nearly fell off the lockers she was sitting on when she saw Artemis with Clawdeen and Frankie later that day, talking about a sleep over at Draculaura's house.

What the fang? I thought that would work! Darnit.

She thought just before a wadded up flyer from the bulletin board hit her in the face.

"Hey! What the fang?"

She demanded, before she saw that it had came from her sister who was leering up at her.

"Why on earth would you tell Spectra that I was trying to steal Clawd from Laura? We were playing Casketball for crying out loud!"

Artemis asked, just as Toralei leaped down from her perch, glaring up at her.

"How do you know it was me? You're just assuming…."

Artemis just crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes

"Spectra told me, dumbass and I doubt Spectra would lie about that."

Toralei was at a loss for words.

"Whatever."

She stated, moving to walk away however suddenly she found herself pinned backward against a locker.

"I know you have every right to hate me and I don't blame you but you don't hurt other people to get back at me! If you want to hurt me, go ahead….I can take it because I have already had my heart ripped out and shredded! I have already lost everything!"

Artemis hissed, pulling away.

"What would you know about pain! You grew up as Mommy's right hand! You were our mother's favorite and you'd do anything to keep it! Including the conclave! Our own brother, your twin said no and left! You could have too but no…You just had to fight!"

Toralei snarled, pushing her backward though tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Artemis grew quiet.

"I was just a kitten too Toralei, I was terrified of being alone. It doesn't excuse what I did but even you where scared, we all were. Do you think I wanted to be the queen of our clowder? To have all that responsibility? To be shoved into ice cold water and told to swim or drown? Toralei….No one should have to face that!"

Artemis too was near tears as she said this but they flowed over when Toralei cut her off, yelling

"Yeah well you wanted approval when all I wanted was a sister! I was the youngest against three older sisters but not one even cared about me. I was just some dumb kid in their way! Guess you don't have to worry much now since you're sixteen and in two years you'll be taking over the throne!"

Artemis was speechless for a few minutes before she responded

"In two years I am going to collage in Booyork if everything goes right, to study design."

Toralei Scoffed.

"As if your Mother would allow that."

Artemis just shoved her away, walking away.

"She's no more my mother than she is yours."

The crowd that had gathered quickly parted to let her through.

"Toralei…"

Meowlody began, putting a paw on the ginger colored werecat's shoulder.

"Don't…Please….I just need to be alone right now okay?"

"We have got to get those two to actually talk out their problems." Frankie commented

"But how? They both storm off whenever they try!" Draculaura retorted

"Wait, you ghouls are having a sleepover at Draculaura's right? Why don't you invite Toralei and the twins and then lock Toralei and Artemis in a closet someway."

Clawd suggested

"And have a huge cat fight. No thanks" Clawdeen retorted

"Hey, at least that will be funny." Cleo commented, earning looks from everyone.

"what?"

At Lunch there was no sign of either Airtimes or Toralei.

"Okay, have you seen Artemis? She didn't come to dead languages."

Volka asked, Walking up to their table.

"Nope. Toralei is missing too."

Clawdeen sighed.

"oh great….Let's hope they don't cross paths again…One's still in the kitten stage and the other has the emotional maturity of a four year old."

The black furred werewolf groaned before shifting and rushing off.

"I wonder how Artemis met those two. Werecats from the large, old families like theirs tend to be a bit….well…speciesist."

Clawdeen stated, earning a shrug.

"Well Katina is sitting with Howleen. You could always ask her."

Draculaura retorted.

"No…I think I'd rather hear it from Artemis. I mean, she trusted us earlier….so that means something."


	8. Chapter 8

Clawdeen couldn't help but wonder about the two werecats s the day came to an end, with both of them skipping classes.

"I say let them work it out. They are family after all."

Abby stated, earning a sigh.

"yeah but they're from an very old family which is rumored to have a whole lot of rules and such. There's more going on than a family scrabble."

Clawdeen replied with a sigh as she headed into the art room, pausing as she saw Artemis sitting in the window, sketchbook on her lap.

"What are you doing? Did you spend all day in here?"

She asked, earning a sigh.

"No, I went down to the catacombs…..and I think I got a pet….he followed me." She stated, just as a black snake crawled out of her sleeve.

"Don't show that to Clawd or Howleen…they'd want him."

Clawdeen retorted with a shudder before adding

"What are you drawing?"

Artemis sighed then and handed her the sketch book.

"I want to make clothes one day for people who don't like girly stuff. Like I think the stuff you design is pretty but not on me, you know? And I know there are more out there that feels that way."

Artemis stated, earning a surprised look.

"Hey some of this even I'd wear. Maybe we can collaborate sometime."

Clawdeen stated, flipping through the pages.

"Yeah. Sounds good to me."

They both returned their attention to their designs, though Clawdeen nearly dropped her paint brush when Artemis took off her jacket, revealing not only the tank top under it but a set of claw shaped scars across her back.

"Artemis! Oh my ghoul, What happened?"

She asked, earning a sigh.

"well, cat's out of the bag." The white furred werecat muttered before answering "The western Clowder marks those caste out. Toralei's torn ear for example….Since anything else would heal better over time since they happened when she was a cub."

"So your mother did that….she kicked you out…was it because…?"

Artemis didn't let the werewolf finish.

"Yeah, now can we talk about something else?"

Toralei sighed as she walked along the soccer field, thankful that there was no practice today. She had too much on her mind, though the fact that her sister had _cried_ was something all of itself. The elite didn't cry, she had been told that by everyone in her family more than once.

Could Artemis had changed? Or denounced the throne?

She doubted it.

After all, who would want to have to leave their family and friends?

"hey, Toralei! Hold up! I have a question!"

The voice was the one from one of her sister's friends, though the werewolf didn't look threatening.

"yeah, what? Make it quick I have places to be."

Toralei retorted, earning a sigh.

"You don't know what a clowder is really like do you? You had to leave yours as a kid."

Toralei hissed, though Volka held up both hands.

"Easy, I just think you need to learn what all Artemis was put through."

Toralei sighed

"fine. Tell me what the lair told you."

Volka sighed but went over to the bleachers.

"The day after the conclave Artemis's lessons began. Any small mistake or argument lead to the alpha's glare being used on her for hours. She was starved and left out in the cold to gain stamina…but worst of all…she couldn't show emotion. She learned to swim and fight by being given the option do it or lose her life. But a few months ago…she showed up in my tribe's territory covered in blood. As soon as she was okay to walk she died her hair like it is now and started searching for a school not pinned up on old race and species prejudices since my tribe…is all forms of were-creature and hybrid."

Toralei didn't believe half of it, though Artemis had said something about their mother earlier.

"She was hurt? By what? Did Mom have another kid?"

"No, your sister and mother got into an argument about something and Artemis was marked an outcast. She came here to start over…then she saw you….I can only imagine what _that_ felt like. All the past rushing back, every memory that keeps her awake."

Toralei was speechless, unsure what to say or do.

"Bullshit. She would have a scar somewhere visible and there wasn't one anywhere on her feline form."

"Look at her shoulders next time you see her Toralei."

Artemis sighed as she walked into the small village that was hidden away atop the mountains, Volka and Kati running off to find their families while she headed right into the chief's hut.

"Leon, I need to talk to you and Remus about something."

She told the werecat with red hair who sat at a desk.

"Is this about your past? The conclave?"

He guessed, earning a sigh.

"Not really. Remember when I told you about my youngest sister? Well she goes to monster high too."

The man groaned at this, leaning back.

"You know you're a pain in the…." He began, though stopped short just as his youngest daughter ran in in her animalistic form.

"complicated. I'm a pain in a whole lot of complicated."

Artemis continued for him, smirking a bit at his sudden loss for words.

"Yeah, I was going to say that."

"sure you were."


	9. Chapter 9

"so this school is safe for all monsters? That's so cool! I mean, you don't have to hide anything." A human looking girl stated as she sat beside Artemis who just laughed.

"Between ghosts popping out of the floor, merpeople on the swim team and werewolves playing casketball you have a whole lot of weird." She retorted

"Hey at least you aren't looked at like you're a freak because if you sneeze or anything else you can blow something up!"

Artemis laughed at that and rolled her eyes

"Then come to Monster high. We have an elemental there that catches everything on fire when he gets excited….and that's like all the time. I swear he has ADHD or something."

Artemis suggested.

"As if my Mom would go for that? I'm only _half_ elemental. Wouldn't they look down on me?"

Artemis rolled her eyes

"Electra, if they try anything Volka, Kati or I would put them in their place. Worse thing there really is my annoying ass sister."

Artemis retorted, earning a look.

"I thought you was over the past."

Electra retorted, earning a scoff.

"I am…But not her. She thinks well enough of it that she spread a lie about me trying to date one of my new friend's manster."

Artemis sighed, leaning backward onto the table she was sitting on.

"Ouch. You told them you were…gay right?"

Electra retorted, earning an eye roll.

"Draculaura and Clawdeen….and well Frankie and Clawd. Not Cleo…Goddess no. That is enough drama bundled together without the added fuel."

"Seems like you're already popular." Electra retorted with a sigh though Artemis just laughed.

"No way. I just know Clawdeen and her pack through their friend Lagoona who is captain the swim team….and well I know Toralei's clowder from her idiotic pranks to try to run me off."

Suddenly the sound of laughter caused both of them to groan as Artemis sat up.

"Remind me why in Selene's name I let the two alpha families talk me into babysitting for them while their oldest brats go on a date?"

Electra started laughing at that.

"Well you could always lock them up in a closet somewhere."

"El, don't tempt me."

The next day Artemis sighed as she walked into the culture class, knowing she would have to speak again. Seeing Toralei siting in the back.

"Time to talk about the truth within the royal lines."

She whispered to Clawdeen who nodded.

"You know you don't have to."

"I need to."

As class started Artemis slowly went to the front, glancing back.

"As I was saying yesterday. Clowders, or at least the older ones are full of laws that can and should never be broken. Like the heir can't show weakness, must be physically fit, and must undergo countless lessons. However what the history books won't tell you is that there are unspoken rules as well."

She paused here, looking across the room.

"Were cats can not befriend a wolf, the dogs are inferior or at least that's what my _mother_ said. Also the Queen has to worry about blood heirs….Though the kits must also compete in a conclave."

"then why don't you tell us about the Conclave then? Since you _**won**_ yours."

"Toralei, Knock it off." Clawdeen growled though Artemis just sighed.

"The conclave….written as a day of ascencion is really just a cruel custom that should have died out eons ago. The Queen's litter….They are pitted against each other on a day chosen by the queen. If they are lucky they are well into their teens when it happens…..But with my litter….We weren't so lucky."

Artemis paused, shrugging out of her leather jacket, which she tossed to Clawd.

"I was seven, Only days to being eight years old when I had to go up against my twin brother, our Other three siblings who were triplets at only just turned seven and our youngest sister…who was merely six."

She paused then, glancing at Toralei.

"My Twin….He left. Refusing to fight. The other three stood no chance. Then it was me against the youngest. To be honest, I didn't want to fight…..but I was afraid to leave….I was still just a kid….I had to. I transformed….and I will never forget how bloody that was."

She paused again, shaking.

"You didn't kill them did you?"

Someone in the crowd asked, causing her to sigh.

"No. Instead I put the mark of an outcast on her and practically destroyed her hearing. I had won the conclave but at the cost of the meaning of family. I was trained since that day…to rule. But I will never lead…"

She stated before turning to reveal the scars that peaked from the back of her tanktop.

"Oh my Ra…"

"That's horrible."

"What the…"

Toralei felt sick.

"What happened?"

Artemis sighed.

"You'll hear it from ghostly gossip…Not from me." 


	10. Chapter 10

"And you are sure you want them to know?"

Spectra asked, earning a sigh.

"Better than my sister finding out and blackmailing me."

Artemis sighed before getting up from the chair she had been sitting backward in.

"Toralei isn't that bad."

Spectra began, earning a sigh

"She hates me."

Artemis retorted, earning a sigh as she got up and walked out.

Artemis sighed as she walked along the halls, she could hear the whispers but she ignored it.

"Hey, Artemis! Um…Need some advice!" Heath called, earning a growl.

"What is it Burns?"

She snapped, watching as he stepped back.

"Easy. Since you are a ghoul and you know….Into ghouls I figured you'd be the one to ask without this getting awkward. How do you get a ghoul to like you?"

Artemis nearly face palmed.

"First off compliment her, give her gifts you know she'll like and for the love of the goddess man, don't play hard to get. The only thing that does is piss most girls off. Be honest with her and you should be fine."

"Yeah…Unless she decides to freeze me into a statue."

Heath stated, earning a snort of amusement.

"You like Abby?"

"How did you know?"

"Dude, only one I know with ice powers."

By lunch Artemis was ready to go home. Sure there was drama based around her sexuality but most seemed to either be okay with it or not care.

"you mean she is still sitting with us?" she heard Cleo whisper as she sat down.

"Yeah, why wouldn't she? This doesn't change who she is." Frankie retorted with a shrug.

"For one princess, I can sit where I want. I don't need your permission."

Artemis growled, eyes flashing.

"Whoa, Easy tomcat…..You're gonna pop a vein" Volka stated, walking up with Kati before adding "What has your tail in a knot anyway?"

"Cleo." Clawdeen responded, rolling her eyes as the Egyptian left the table.

"She'll get over it." Frankie assured, before adding

"So the sleep over this Friday night. You three coming?"

"I can't I have to babysit my three little brothers that night." Volka groaned earning a laugh from Clawdeen.

"I know that feeling…you're just lucky it's only three."

"I have to help my Mom with my sister since My mother is going to pop any day now." Kati responded.

Artemis sighed and shrugged.

"I'll come if you guys don't mind having a freak around."

Draculaura was the first to speak

"You are not a freak. Everyone is different…It doesn't mean you should be judged by those differences."

Artemis began to speak, only to be cut off by someone behind her

"They're right."

She nearly jumped up in surprise as she turned around, seeing Spectra behind her.

"What in Selene's name?! Do you like scaring the crap out of me?!"

This broke the tension at the table, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

The rest of the day went on without too much of a problem, though by the end of the day Artemis was nervous. Today was the first swim meet she would be in publically. Would her team judge her?

Swallowing bile that rose in her throat she changed into the one piece swimsuit that covered her body, putting on a swimming cap that covered her ears.

"Ready to go mate?" Lagoona asked, earning a sigh.

"Not really. What if I mess up?" Artemis asked, earning a smile.

"you're one of the better swimmers on the team! You won't mess up!"

Artemis froze as she saw all the people sitting in the stands, a lot of them bursting into laughter when they saw her.

"What a cat?"

"Cat's can't swim!"

"Monster high will lose for sure!"

She glared over at the bleachers before smirking.

"what? Afraid your school will loose?"

She called back.

She could hear her friends cheering her on as she got into the starting position.

As the whistle was blown she was only aware of the water Around her, maneuvering as quickly as her athletic body would allow. When she resurfaced at the edge she realized she had indeed passed up the werewolf from the other team.

"Way to go Artemis!"

She heard Clawd yell from somewhere near where his sister and ghoul friend sat.

"you did it!" Lagoona stated with a grin.

As she walked back into the locker room to get dried off after the contest she found a towel sitting near her locker, with only the words: Congrats writing on a sticky not stuck on top.

"Hey, we were going out for Pizza to celebrate. Wanna come?"

Lagoona asked, earning a sigh.

"Sure, why not.

That night Artemis lay awake in the room she had been given with one of the Village elders (and Volka's Uncle) Lupin's house. She couldn't sleep and Slither, her pet snake was sleeping with a large knot in his midsection from his meal earlier.

Sighing she got up and slowly went outside.

"Couldn't sleep huh? Why is it when Teenagers are going through a crisis it's me who get involved?"

The werewolf's booming voice laughed as he walked to the door.

"I can't help it you agreed to adopt me ol' man or that you had to put up with this from both Volka and Kati."

She retorted, earning a laugh.

"What's bothering you tonight? The fact that you came out or the fact that you and your sister still are at each other's throats?"

Artemis sighed then

"Toralei made me talk about the conclave in class today. Everything was brought up….and I mean everything."

Toralei sighed as she sat in a tree, watching as the twins played some form of tag like game in their feline forms. She sighed as she felt the energy from the moon fill her, she wanted to be able to transform like they could. She wanted to be able to do a lot of things though the dark thoughts always came up.

She took off, leaving them to their game. She ran for some time, not realizing or knowing where she was going until she was suddenly tackled by a large, grey cat.

"Oh look, the city ghoul can't transform."

A group began to laugh behind him. All young males and all bearing scars on their bodies.

"Leave her alone you half wits!"

Toralei couldn't believe that Volka was standing there, Kati beside of her.

"oh no, the faggot squad has came. Shouldn't you three be off screwing somewhere?"

Suddenly she saw Artemis appear, almost like a ghost in the moonlight, eyes glowing red as she glared down at them. A few of the other wolves quickly left, the power of an alpha too much for them while three of them just stood there, growling.

"Why don't you just run back to whatever gutter you were found in! You aren't one of us!"

The one who was obviously the leader spoke.

Artemis yowled before rushing him., knocking him against the ground, claws extended though she backed off, untransforming.

"You three mutts better leave before you really piss me off."

She stated, eyes glowing even more intensely until he crumpled under her stare.

"Toralei, Use yours….I know you have the ability."

She ordered and for one of the few times in her life, the ginger werecat obeyed.

The wolf over her shrank back, tail going between it's legs before it suddenly untransformed, revealing a young girl.

"Don't hurt me."

She pleaded, earning a growl.

"You frigging idiot! What were you thinking attacking someone! Get back home before I tell Lupin what your stupid ass did!"

She hissed as her eyes returned their normal color and the girl ran off.

"Sorry about her. Lupin takes in strays. She's Luna...and a thirteen year old brat. Trust me, her bark is worse than her bite."

'''Artemis stated, extending her hand to Toralei who batted it away.

"I could have taken them on myself you know!"

'She snapped, earning a sigh.

"Yeah. I know. But still, I wasn't going to run that risk."

Artemis stated before adding

"Come on, I'll walk you back home."

They moved in silence for some time, however suddenly Artemis stopped, putting an arm out to stop Toralei from taking another step.

"What the fang is he doing here?"

She hissed, earning a confused look.

"who?"

Toralei replied, earning a sigh.

"Garra. The brother of Mother's right hand."

The large black cat rushed at them then, transforming in the instant of getting in front of them.

"Artemis! What happened? You just disappeared!"

He stated, earning a scoff.

"Ask your queen. Now leave…Before I do something I will regret."

Garra's eyes grew wide.

"She's your mother! You're her…."

Artemis growled, eyes glowing red.

"Don't fucking finish that sentence, that was not my mother…..a dictator…..maybe. but what mother makes her children fight each other!"

She snapped, earning a look.

"that's just our way!"

Artemis snarled

"It never had to be like that! My mother could have said no….could have changed it! But she didn't! If I got the throne I would have…..I would have changed it but because I'm a fucking freak I was cast aside like garbage!"

She stated, causing him to grow silent.

"You told her?"

His voice was barely a whisper.

"Go home and protect Cara….worry about your sister. Not me….I have friends here."


	11. Chapter 11

"So who's Cara?"

Toralei asked as they walked.

"No one important."

Artemis retorted as she transformed.

"Real mature, you know talking about things helps right?" Toralei retorted, rolling her eyes.

They walked in silence for some time before Artemis suddenly stopped, fur bristling just before a werewolf jumped out of nowhere, landing in front of them.

"relax, that's Clawdeen's sister or can't you smell straight?"

Toralei stated before sighing.

"You two are lucky you get to run this energy out. I'm stuck in this form."

Artemis untransformed then, turning toward her.

"Mind if I ask why?"

Toralei glared but then sighed, ears going flat against her hair.

"Fine….I'll tell you. After the conclave I was lucky enough to drag myself near a human residence. An old woman took care of me for a long time, of course thinking I was only a normal cat…I transformed one day back to this form….She freaked. Since then I've been on my own…well…at least…..Until I met Pursephone and Meowlody….they were strays too so it worked."

Artemis sighed as she heard this.

"Then we need to force the beast out of you. It's not healthy to hold the energy in…even because of trauma."

She stated before turning toward the werewolf.

"Howleen…Go get your siblings. We're going to simulate a conclave. I owe Toralei this much."

Toralei's eyes grew wide.

"What if…."

She began, earning a sigh.

"The only one liable to get hurt is me. I'm not a seven year old trying to impress someone now. I'm not going to fucking hurt you. If living with the Mezcla tribe taught me anything it was that there is no direct line of power….you dictate yourself. Just because you have power does not mean You use it."

Torches lit the clearing as everyone stood in a circle. Most looked worried while Artemis paced along the edge of the crowd, tail lashing at her flanks as she waited for the one who would be her opponent. Though she stopped when Toralei walked into the fray, standing in front of her.

Her eyes glowed with the power of her bloodline, causing the ginger furred werecat to crumple before her, almost instantly turning into a large sized tabby.

/"that rush….That need…..Remember it. Don't let the past dictate you."

Artemis stated before leaping from the makeshift ring, rushing into the timberline.

Toralei went in and out of transformation for a few minutes, almost in disbelief .

"Told you Artemis wasn't the complete lunatic that you thought she was."


	12. Chapter 12

Artemis had no intention of going to the school dance, which was what everyone was talking about the next day at school. She noticed how Heath seemed to be getting along with Abby. She was standing by the lockers, texting Kati when she felt someone touch her shoulder, prompting her to whirl around.

"Whoa, it's just me. Look, I'm sorry about yesterday but I'm from an old family, you know? After being locked up for years I'm kinda still getting use to everything."

Artemis arched a brow at that though she just smirked.

"It's fine Cleo. I get where you are coming from. Ancient family lines and old rules kind of twist perception."

She retorted, just as Pursephone and her sister dashed through the hall, nearly knocking both of them over.

"What in the name of Bastet is their problem?"

Artemis wondered aloud.

"Just part of their little game. They need a new hobby, I know."

Toralei commented as she walked past.

"Okay, this will sound stupid but you mention Selene, the moon Goddess one minute and Bastet the goddess of cats from Egypt the next."

Cleo began, earning a smirk.

"Werecreatures are blessed by the moon goddess with their power. Bastet blessed us with a cat form, besides all werecats can trace their scaratige back to Egypt particularly my messed up family."

"okay you two are actually talking to each other, how does that work?"

Kati asked, looking toward Cleo though Artemis just shrugged.

"Cleo's father turns out to be almost as big of a pain as my mother. She deals with the crap a lot different than I do."

"I say so, she's a brat."

Volka stated, earning a laugh.

"Nah duh, you don't say. Then again, so would you be if your mom and dad catered to your every whim."

Artemis retorted and Kati giggled at that.

"What! Your family has just as much as mine does!"

"yeah but I don't run up my phone bill either!"

Artemis laughed at the two before retorting

"Guys, I have that sleepover tonight. You two be okay looking after four brats on your own?"

"Arty, Go….Have fun. We've dealt with little kids before. You're the one who needs to worry, you've never had a sleepover before."

Volka retorted, earning a glare.

"Don't remind me."


	13. Chapter 13

Artemis blinked as she looked into the mirror, her hair now in ringlets and makeup decorating her face. She could hear Toralei snickering in the background.

"Let's play truth or scare." Frankie suggested just as Artemis lobbed a pillow at Toralei.

"Oh come on! That is such a kid's game!"

Toralei complained, earning an eye roll from the twins.

"well I for one dare Toralei to lighten up and stop being negative for one night!"

Meowlody retorted, earning a look.

"Hey! You're suppose to be on my side!"

Artemis chuckled at the two before sighing and adding

"Dumb question but what is Truth or Scare?"

"Oh yeah, You and Gatt didn't get to play with the other kids in the clowder." Toralei stated before adding "it's just truth or dare. It's easy and really immature."

"Toralei, lighten up."

Artemis sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Let's just play the stupid game so Toralei will shut up."

Toralei glared at her and retorted "okay then, Truth or Scare, Artemis?"

"Scare."

Artemis retorted, earning a smirk.

"I dare you to tell us who Cara is!"

Artemis glared at the younger werecat though she responded

"My Ex Ghoulfriend. Truth or Scare Toralei."

"Dare."

Artemis smirked.

"I dare you to tell everyone why you do so much shit at school."

Toralei hissed at that before crossing her arms.

"no fair."

"Yeah, you're still a kitten."


	14. Chapter 14

Artemis sighed as she stood up from where she had been sleeping, careful not to wake anyone up as she walked through the room and finally out of the house, where she sat on the steps, images of the pass running through her mind.

"I thought I heard someone moving about, want to talk about it?"

Dracula stated, trying to hide the iron skillet behind his back, causing her to roll her eyes.

"What were you going to do? If it was a burgular bash them over the head?"

She retorted, smirking as he looked embaressed but before he could say anything She added

"And no, I don't. Not like the past can be changed anyway."

"You're the daughter of a Queen?"'

he guessed, earnign a glare.

"Don't say that word around me and I am not her daughter. She gave up that right a long time ago."

He took a sseat beside of her then, understanding coming into his exspression.

"Between those kinds of customs and humans things seem harder and harder."

He commented, earning a sigh.

"Yeah, Tell me about it. The only Human I've ever saw not be afraid of me was some little girl I accidently ran into when I was trying to get out of my former clowder's territory."

She retorted sighing as she added

"Plus add my own personal problems and you have a whole lot of messed up."

Clawdeen's sensitive hearing picked up the sound of voices outside, causing her tto sit up. Moving toward the window she accidently stepped on Toralie's tail, causing the werecat to sit bolt upright.

"What the flying fang are you doing?"

Toralie hissed, only to be shushed by the werewolf.

"Shut up Toralei, someone's outside. Listen."

Artemis sighed as she paced around the front yard, ranting to the older vampire who just listened, patently.

"I think, You need a break from all of that. If I am not mistaken Monster high has an exchange program going on with some other schools. Perhaps a change of pace?"

He suggested, earning a sigh.

"That would work but my sister already thinks I f….fricken hate her. I don't need to aad to it Mr. D."

She sighed as she sat back down near him.

"I see….Well in that case…How about you…"

Just as soon as he began to speak the padio door upstairs gave way, causing both Clawdeen and Toralie to yelp, earning a curious look from Artemis who just rolled her eyes.

"Cubs." She muttered

"How about I focus on making sure those two don't kill each other or themselves for tonight?"

Dracula chuckled slightly at that, wincingmas he heard their yelling

"Good idea….and Good luck…..You're going to need it."


End file.
